The darkness of the night
by BlueJordan09
Summary: Harry is basically a very smart Ravenclaw who wants to make a carrier by being an illusionist. An illusionist is a cursed art which is extremely dangerous, but being an illusionist can make you very powerful. HPLV


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29aec70926b26feacb1b59792805f04f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter, that is why I'm currently writing a fanfiction/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="004932648d57bed26748dee66bf7997f"Hadrian watched his family celebrate his brother's birthday, he watched as people danced around the ball room celebrating the 10th year of their salvation from the Dark Lord's wrath./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2b02cacc87bfb13c74652dfbe6c864a"Not all people in the ball room had been in the same side of the war. No. More than 1/4th of the people had been in the opposite side of the war, but that hardly mattered. It didn't matter to the minister who was toasting to the light's victory, it didn't matter to the boy-who-lived who blushed furiously as Daphne Greengrass asked him for a dance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c319fb607c2b08377f24fd3ca37f093f"Why would it?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39f26b523def041a0f0aa3f8e45e084e"The war was won and the dangerous convicts were in Azkaban suffering a lifelong sentence with the dementors. Everything was well and nobody cared, not about him and not about the war. But people say, they have said and they will continue to say:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="485183870574db3b6a903d6952d9f2da"Hush child,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a792b4361a79971b895046b81101f729"yesterday's gone/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc0158cf6179f47601be24e492927c64"hush child,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddbb1e814e3260dc1e5dc90476c0b2b8"today is a new dawn/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed957c7b7e441032faa0110faa5dab85"hush child, /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92e76b358a895d3be50ae1d718d3c062"you're safe with me/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf56ebf62477ce3fa313f7127a54fd8c"hush child, /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8949d28d8ca5b4f0611ac41105838f97"no demon will stray towards thee./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7629e5192c3bedaf02707e108e360fb9"But one must always remember, that forgetting would not erase the event. No. Forgetting will only make the event come again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ea54ffce8d08c437e7b8b8d9625554e"As the demons say: history will repeat itself as soon as the people forget./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92bacde80cf2cd9db3fb94c29b287fbb"So child, /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efb6258e53e49ce53551377b2be920de"remember to not forget./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64c2e8f13dab58a6aff4f6ba93b7b16a"_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef771f2064d7952db78429a247fc0c69"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"A/N/u/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52c66e18a84ef283c7e03d4ddc0c7270"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"Do you like it? Is it good enough? Please Vote!/u/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;" /u/span/p 


End file.
